


Let's see if I can write 100 Dream SMP Prompts

by Chubby_Otaku



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Amnesia, Angst, Character Death, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Prompt Fic, Time Travel, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby_Otaku/pseuds/Chubby_Otaku
Summary: I'm a Tommy apolagist so most of these are going to be Tommy-centric. It's been a long time since I wrote fanfiction so these might start off shakey.Enjoy! Maybe you don't have too it's your opinion.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	1. Tommy loses his memory and becomes memory loss friends with memory loss boy

A Forgotten Time

Tommy lives with his brothers Techno, Wilbur, and Tubbo as well as his Father Philza.  
They all live in a home in the woods.  
Techno has a Potato farm, Tubbo keeps bees, and Wilbur writes songs.  
Tommy comes up with the Dream smp storyline in which he is the main protagonist up to the first L’manberg war.  
He writes it down in a journal and rambles about it to his family at mealtimes.  
Tommy’s goal is to finish it and publish it someday.  
It’s evening one day close to dark and Tommy realizes he lost his quill and can’t find another one.  
So he tells Techno that he’s going out and he brings his little book with him.  
Techno warns Tommy to be safe and mushy stuff, and Tommy’s like Dickhead I’m always safe.  
Tommy is chasing after a chicken to get a feather when he stumbles into the blast radius of a creeper and falls down a cliff side.  
He’s severely injured but isn’t dead.  
However he hit his head and got himself a massive concussion.  
Ranboo a Traveler finds him and takes him to his campsite to heal him.  
When Tommy wakes up he doesn’t remember anything.  
So Ranboo asks him to become his companion and Tommy and him set off with Tommy working on the book because he feels as though he has to finish it.  
He doesn’t remember anything but Tommy with memories had drawn out and came up with “character ideas”, this Tommy has no idea their real people.  
Tommy writes in Ranboo as a character after the whole 16th spewl and when they finally defeat Dream he decides to publish his story.  
He’s been traveling with Ranboo for a couple years now and Sbi is very upset but has mostly given up hope at finding him.  
People really like Tommy’s book which he published under anonymity.  
It gets printed and sent to a lot of villages.  
Tubbo and Wilbur a week or two after Tommy publishes his book go into town to buy gifts because Christmas is coming soon.  
It’s going to be their first Christmas without Tommy.  
Techno likes to read so Wilbur goes to the bookstore to buy one and the Front desk hands him the Tales of a Dream SMP.  
The name sounds familiar but he can’t quite place it. He buys the book for Techno and on Christmas they all exchange gifts and try to ignore the empty spot in the living room when they exchange gifts.  
Techno starts to read the book and in the first chapter he realizes that this is what Tommy wrote.  
He yells for everyone to come down and they all get super excited.  
They read the book together and take note of certain characters.  
Dream is that kid that used to bully Tommy.  
Schlatt is a scammer who lives a few towns over.  
Him and Wilbur used to be friends when they were little.  
Seeing as they can recognize most of the characters as real life people.  
They try to track down Ranboo. Tommy still has memory problems but they find him and reconnect.  
He never fully remembers everything and chooses to stick with Ranboo but they visit semi-often.  
The end.


	2. Take my Brother Wilbur being evil and brotherly combined with the SCP au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worthless brain vomit

Okay so you know the SCP au for dream smp? In alot of stuff for that that I’ve read Wilbur is kida the bad guy. He is like the main enemy or peson putting Dream and other peeps under experimentation. The content for these aus I’ve seen so far tend to be dreamteam focused with Dream being an experiment and George and Sapnap being Scientists. But when I was reading a fanfic of this au I realized hey these people don’t really ever show Tommy. So I came up with a headcannon that’s kinda stupid but I love angst between my two faviorte brothers so here we go. What if Tommy got sick okay? Like really really sick. And it gets to the point where he’s kinda in this coma like state. And Wilbur is getting desprete because Phil and Techno have always been out traveling and shit so Tommy’s kinda His only family. He hasn’t met Sally yet. Anyways he eventuelly becomes desprete enough to start experimenting on actual people. He becomes the head of this top secret goverment program and while he tells himself that he’s just doing it for his little brother, he kinda enjoys it...? Like he goes kinda insane but in a way that he’s able to pretend to be comepletly sane in front of others. You know it correlates with the pogtopia arch. There experimenting and he finds a way to keep Tommy stable so there’s not a risk of him dying anymore but like he’s still in a coma. Maybe you could go further and say that Tubbo leads a small group trying to free people from the fondation because it’s not what Tommy would’ve wanted and stuffu. I don’t know... Take my worthless brain vomit though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify this is to see if I can come up with 100 ideas some of these I've also put up on my tumblr account before 2022. I need to get back into writing and this is what I have deemed the best way for me to do that. I have writte lot's of non fanfiction gore content but I want to get back into it. this is my sorta solution. Which I will be typing exclusively from my samsung luna phone. Look it up and you'll understand my bad grammer in this stuff.


	3. Tubbo Snapps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as soon as it popped into my head

Outwardly Tommy seems to be the more protective one. He’ll cuss people out when they try to mess with Tubbo and is loud about it if you hurt Tubbo. Tubbo is definitely more dangerous I mean c'mon this guys making literal nukes. Tubbo doesn’t express his trauma in the same way Tommy does. He doesn’t have outbursts of anger and stuff. Instead Tubbos anger boils under the surface and one day he snaps. I feel like he would realize that Jack and Niki are trying to kill Tommy and straight up murder them. Then depending on how you want this to go maybe he kidnaps Tommy for Tommy's “safety” maybe not. He would be pretty protective either way. If he resorts to kidnapping his best friend then maybe a newly resurrected Wilbur or Sam and Puffy could figure out what happened and put the kids through some much needed therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When your brain doen't work like they used tooooooo


	4. A universe that Tommy died young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not very well thought out

Tommy dies at 10. A fever is what takes the spitfire.  
Of all things.  
They mourn for years.  
Techno is a little more merciless when he grows up to become known as “the blood god.”  
Phil is a little quieter  
Wilbur distances himself, he goes mad but instead of the mad rambling of another Wilbur in a far off universe, he is silent.  
It’s a sad thing but they recover.  
Wilbur finds a family.  
Sally leaves her wanderlust irresistible call taking her away.  
So Wilbur raises Fundy on his lonesome.  
Philza comes to appreciate his family more, splitting his time between Wilbur, Techno, and his new Grandson more evenly then someone far away did.  
L’manberg is never founded, not without Tommy.  
Things are mostly peaceful.  
The egg had started to make itself known and Dream was freaking others out with his strange obsession with a pair of disks that he had come back with after a trip on day.  
Dream laughed one day in front of everyone, Philza and Techno had come to visit Wilbur and had come with him when Dream said he had a story to tell.  
They all sit around in the community house waiting for the man(thing?) who had called them there.  
He appeared before them and made an outlandish claim, He said.  
“I am Dream, and I come from a different world.  
One was a small boy named Tommy who fought back a fever, one where he survived to travel with his brother to this smp.  
A fun universe nothing like this boring plane of existence.”

I have nothing past that.


	5. Fantasy/realistic au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy/realistic au

Okay, this takes place in a real life universe. Phil adopted Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno.   
Some important things about this au-  
-Tommy is 16  
-Techno is 19  
-Wilbur is 19

Overtime they start spending less and less time with each other. Phil gets pulled away by work, Techno by college, and Wilbur by his music and friends. Tubbo still exists but his family spends time with each other so him and Tommy can’t hang out all the time. Anyways, Tommy bumps into a guy named Dream one evening while on a walk and ignoring the don’t talk to strangers rule they make small talk. They find they have a lot of common interests and exchange numbers, start talking online, and meeting up a couple days a week. Tommy’s family barely notices this happening and he takes that as initiative to distance himself from them even further.

Dream works at a small bookshop not so far from where they met and asks Tommy if he wants to send in an application to work there.Tommy agrees and gets the job. By now he’s only in the house to sleep and during dinner they still make an effort to eat together. 

Around this time Dream introduces Tommy to magic. It’s a very old and powerful thing, something that time had forgotten. He introduces Tommy to the few others in their “group” of magic users. The group is made up of Sapnap, George, Karl, Antfrost, BBH, and Skeppy. All of which experienced some changes based on their magic. Sapnap couldn’t always control when fire came out of his hands, George would fall asleep at random times, Karl would sometimes go forward or backwards in time by a few seconds, AntFrost took on the features of a cat, BBH was extremely tall and looked like a demon, Skeppy had a diamond like sheen, and Dreams Eyes were odd similar to that of an eye of ender.

Tommy is fascinated by what he’s now able to do and spends long nights with his “coven” under the guise of sleeping over with Tubbo. He discovered he had an affinity for flying and illusion magics and was studying under Dream. He stopped paying attention in classes and stopped talking to Tubbo much to the others' worry. Ranboo joined the coven and suddenly they were best friends in school. Practicing magic on each other and becoming good friends.

At this point the rest of sbi knows something is up. They talk to Tubbo and start getting nervous because all those ‘sleepovers’ never actually happen according to him. When they tried to talk to Tommy he brushed them off. 

Tommy had developed raccoon ears and a tail. Ranboo looked even crazier than him. Dream taught them how to enchant an item to hide their newly unnatural features. Ranboo had chosen a leatherbound journal and Tommy kept a keychain with two vinyl disk carms attached to it that formed his illusion.

I haven't really got any more ideas. Maybe Techno and Wilbur follow Tommy and find out what’s going on. If so I feel like instead of immediately confronting Tommy and Tommy’s coven they would learn magic themselves. So they would be worthy or something? Take back their little brother by force you know? Or maybe it’d end with a family hug and acceptance. Tommy could teach his family some basic magic and stuff and they’d be together. Or maybe Tommy would decide to move in with the coven, getting Phil to agree to let him move out as long as he visits.


	6. Tubbo and Tommy's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this

Tubbo has a plan. He and Tommy had a singular goal ever since they came to this server. It’s something they’ve never had to negotiate out loud and as they play with fate they understand each other. Tubbo feeds off of the beautiful darkness they leave in their wake. He looks upon the ruins of l’manberg. Doomsday had started and now all they needed to do was finish it. Tubbo found Tommy near the edge of the crater Technoblade yelling at his friend, took Tommy's hand and jumped off.  
Tubbo_ fell from a high place  
Tommyinnit fell from a high place  
Maybe now they could finally rest their last pact fulfilled. It’s poetically sad that by the time someone found their body in the remains of L’manberg the only proof they had ever existed was a note or two in a Time Traveler's storybooks.  
Or Tommy and Tubbo make a deal to die in a way that will erase all memory of them. This will allow them to reincarnate themselves if they choose to. I might do a second part for this someday, for now no more thinking.


	7. Tommy is now canonly permadead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's death hurt me

Jumping in lava is an interesting feeling. It wraps you in warm arms and to some may seem comforting at first, but then it gets warmer and warmer until it’s so hot it feels cold. Tommy would never feel that feeling because he would never die on his own terms. Tommy would be beaten to death at the hands of his abuser all alone in a prison cell that he had visited for closure. Wilbur and Schlatt got to say their piece but Tommy died alone. He didn’t want to come back either, but he isn’t even allowed to control his death.


	8. Miraculous AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a thought...

Instead of Ladybug and Black cat miraculous it's a bee and mushroom cow miraculous as the main ones also the villians have three different miraculous the piglin, Raven, and Phantom miraculous. Some side ones on the hero side are the fox miraculous, the blaze mirachulous, the fish miraculous, the ender miraculous, Creeper miraculous, and the ram/goat(whichever you want it to be) Miraculous.   
Here is some role information,  
Tommy/Moonbloom-He has the mushroom cow miraculous and is the youngest of sbi which is a family in this. He met a nice women(Puffy) who had dropped some of her belongings and ended up with his miraculous. He is best friends with tubbo an protects the city that's about it.  
Tubbo/Bee-Has the Bee miraculous, he is best friends with Tommy and saves a guy from a incoming car(Schlatt) before becoming a hero  
Techno/The Blade- Twins with Wilbur, he likes to stab people(Villian).  
Wilbur/Phantom-He likes to blow things up, even though he cried after his younger brother grew "too old" to call him Wilby  
Philza/Angel of Death- He kinda plays faviortes with his fam and is a little neglectful. A awesome super villian, he has similar powers to Hawkmoth but instead of moths uses feathers.  
Fundy/Rouge- He is ocassionly called upon to do superhero stuff by moonbloom. He is friends with Wilbur and was "adopted" by him when they were both in highschool.  
You can just guess the rest because I am very lazy.

I think that Tubbo would be the one to realize what Tommy's fam is doing. He would be like oh no and try and tell Moonbloom as Bee. At this point they reveal their identities to eachother(Tommy and Tubbo). Tommy believes him although shakily and snoops around. He then finds a secret liar under his familys house and is like oh wow my own family has been trying to kill me for months. Tommy and Tubbo are a little more morrally grey in this and with Ranboo who after Schlatt and Puffy lost there memories is the current Gaurdian of the Miraculous box. Together the three of them decide to use Tommy as bait. They manage to along with Sam who is another miraculous holder and is made aware of the situation decides to help them out. He draws the villians to the neighborhood they live in. There he ensures that the only way to hurt anybody would cause damage to their own home, which they believe Tommy is inside. From there Tommy who is transformed sets up they trap with Bee and Ranboo. Sam able to draw them in Captures them. From there Tubbo confirms it to Moonbloom by taking there miraculous so they'll detransfrom. Of course at this point Tommy is sure, he turns to Sam who has got a hand on his shoulder and detransforms.   
You can imagine what you want from there!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in pain. Also I got this idea from SentientSushiRoll go check them out!


End file.
